1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a method for the production of amine compounds useful for manufacture of medicines. More particularly, it relates to an improved method for the production of an amine compound, which effects the production by the reaction of 5-(dialkylamino)alkyl furfuryl alcohol with an aqueous solution of cysteamine or cysteamine hydrochloride.
1. Description of the Prior Art:
The amine compounds according with the present invention are compounds useful as various intermediates for pharmaceuticals, e.g., as intemediates for ranitidine which is medicines represented by the formula III: ##STR1## wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 independently stand for an alkyl group of 1 to 4 carbon atoms and Alk stands for an alkylene chain of 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
The amine compounds represented by the formula II: ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 independently stand for an alkyl group of 1 to 4 carbon atoms and Alk stands for an alkylene chain of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, are said to be produced advantageously by a method resorting to the reaction of 5-(dialkylamino)alkyl furfuryl alcohols represented by the formula I: ##STR3## wherein R.sup.1, R.sup.2, and Alk have the same meanings as defined above (or acylation products thereof) (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,128,658; 4,169,855; 4,255,440; and 4,279,819).
This method, however, has the disadvantage that the reaction calls for a long time, the yield is low, and the productivity is poor. The method of the U.S. patent requires the reaction to be carried out in concentrated hydrochloric acid at a temperature of 0.degree. C. In the reaction performed for 22 hours, the conversion of a 5-(dialkylamino)alkyl furfuryl alcohol is 80% and the yield is as low as 55%.
An object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a novel method for the production of amine compounds.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for producing commercially advantageously a [5-(dialkylamino)alkyl-2-furanyl]-methyl]thio]ethane amine of high purity in a high yield.